


My big brother

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, He's like a todler, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Racoon! Hybrid TommyInnit, Techno and Wilbur r twins, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur has pink hair, can be read stand alone, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: Phil was laughing at him. How dare he. “I think he’s imprinted on ya mate!”“God I hope not”He didn't want a little rat to be clinging to his side everyday!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058672
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1168





	My big brother

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everybody!

The day they got Tommy was relatively normal. For once they had left their little cottage in the woods, staying very close to Phil. That was the deal after all. 

They had hidden their hybrid traits and let their father talk to the village. They spoke about a ‘hybrid infestation’ that day. They were told hybrids were being round up and killed. For sport. It reminded Techno of that day. That terrible day. From his own personal experiences, he could only hope those hybrids had someone to protect them. Like Phil had protected him. 

They got out of the town relatively quickly after they had been told that. Wilbur had never experienced hybrid discrimination, and he didn’t like. It was expected. They were seen as lesser because they were part animal. It wasn’t fair.

Nothing in this world was fair. But Techno learned that when he was almost killed.

They were walking back home, in the woods, when a blur of black and grey flur wissed passed them. Thrown right in front of them. Personally, Techno thinks the boy was trying to steal from them. 

But there the small boy laid, crumpled onto the ground, sporting a tail. He was part Racoon. 

The boy had blonde hair which his animal traits contrasted with harshly. His eyes a beady blue. He bared his fangs at them giving off a strange sound. Techno didn’t know much about racoons, he’d never met one, but it was clearly a warning of some sorts. 

Regardless Phil had slowly approached the boy and with some coaxing convinced him to go with them. The child was tired and scared, that was clear. He reminded Techno of himself. When he was in the nether he was sure he acted the same. 

It took a full day for them to get the boy's name. Tommy. Tommy was his name. 

He was loud, clingy, and bossy. Techno didn’t like Tommy. Not one bit. 

Wilbur seemed to warm up to him. Phil as well. He couldn’t understand why. Why like the kid who swore in every sentence he spoke? Why like the child who thought he could beat everyone and everything? It made no sense. 

But he wouldn’t question Phil’s choice. If that’s what he wanted for their makeshift family, he wouldn't stop the man. No matter how much he hated it. He would stay silent about it and ignore the child. 

But Tommy didn’t leave him alone. Not one bit. It was quite the opposite really: The boy looked up to him more than anything else. 

He didn’t know why. 

There was the first incident that started it all. Tommy slept in Wilbur’s room, a small makeshift bed near the corner. Phil was going to make him a better bed, but that didn’t matter to Techno one bit. 

When he woke up in the morning Tommy was clinging to his side. Curled up and purring. The child was purring. That morning started off with Techno screaming and yelling in his bed. No one had a good day that day. 

Then there was another time where Techno had been outside, playing in their garden, and Tommy had grabbed him by the leg and wouldn’t let go. No matter how much he whined. It took Phil grabbing Tommy to let him free. 

The kid cried and cried about it for hours. 

And many, many more incidents followed. 

He became tired of the kid, sooner than later. 

What was his fascination with him? What did Tommy want? If it meant leaving him alone he would gladly give him it.

Wilbur and Phil had told him to give the boy a chance. No way. The kid was an annoying little brat that Phil had found. Despite everything the other two said, Tommy would never be his brother. Never. 

But that didn’t change the fact that Tommy followed him around like a lost puppy. Why couldn’t he just be left alone? He didn’t like the kid, Tommy had to get the message at some point!...right?

That didn’t stop his worst nightmare from happening though. Phil and Wilbur were going to the village, something anyone in the house rarely did. Apparently Wilbur wanted a guitar. Techno was left in charge of Tommy. 

Currently the kid was clinging to him. Trying to get him to stay in bed with him. He growled. 

“Tommy. Let me up.” 

The raccoon shook his head. “No!”  
He sighed. Did this pest really have to be attached to him? Why not Phil? Phil was the one who took him in! Why was he the one cursed with this brat!?

Was it his hair? Was that the reason Tommy was so attached to him? The bright pink hair? But that didn’t make sense, Wilbur and him had the same hair color! They were twins, they looked the same! So why in the world did the brat like him so much? 

Regardless, he had a plan. He was going to hide his hair, wear a hat, anything that would make him look not like him. Since Wilbur was his twin Tommy would cling to him instead!

It was foolproof!

….

And then it wasn’t. 

It goes like this, he put some overalls on dressed like a farmer. Straw hat and all. He took off his glasses and hid his hair in the hat. He was made fun of by Wilbur, but that didn’t matter. The pay off would be worth it. 

Mornings were almost always the same. Phil would be downstairs making breakfast, holding Tommy. He and Wilbur would go downstairs, Tommy would throw a fit trying to get out of Phil’s arms. They would all sit down to eat. Tommy would rush out of his seat and cling to him before he could get away. 

This time would be different! The little mongrel would cling to Wilbur!

When they went downstairs Tommy didn’t squirm. The boy looked confused. Phil’s wings fluffed up. They had the same schedule for days and days, for Tommy to suddenly deviate from it was quite worrying. Well, for Phil at least. Techno could care less. 

“What’s wrong Tommy?” Phil asked. 

The raccoon looked like he was about to cry. His ears were back and his tail was swishing. 

“Where Techie!?”

Before either of them could get a word in he pointed at Wilbur. Tommy followed his finger and looked at his twin. Yes, Finally, he would be free from the little rat. This plan was oh so very clever. Ah-

Oh. someone was crying. He looked up from his seat. And there Tommy was. Curling back into Phil’s arms, bawling his eyes out. He could feel Wilbur glaring at him as Phil tried to calm Tommy down. 

“ ‘e want T-Techie!”

He sighed and stood up. “Hey ‘ommy, look here for a minu’e would ‘a?”

The crying raccoon tore his gaze from Phil’s shirt to his. He grabbed the straw hat and took it off, his hair falling out of it (it went to his shoulders). His ears flopped up and down. 

“TECHIE!!!”

Tommy squirmed out of Phil’s arms, who happily let him go, and tackled Techno to the ground. The raccoon hybrid curled up on his chest and purred. His tail was wagging happily.

“Didn’t-didn’t see you! Thought you left!” 

He sighed and decided to not answer. It seemed he wouldn’t be able to escape Tommy’s grubby little fingers anytime soon. 

Phil was laughing at him. How dare he. “I think he’s imprinted on ya mate!” 

“God I hope not”

That got chuckles out of everyone but Tommy and him. He didn’t know why his plan had failed. Had Tommy memorized the way he looked or something? God how attached was this kid to him? 

Regardless, he let Tommy get comfortable listening to his heartbeat. Maybe the kid wasn’t as bad as he made him out to bed, but he wasn’t good either. That being said, he could live with Tommy being so attached to him. 

And, many years later, If Tommy left his exile and went to his older brother, the one his subconscious remembered the most? Well it wasn’t questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Tommy separates Wilbur and Techno by hair length. Techno has long hair and Wilbur has short hair. So when he couldn't see long pink hair, he panicked and thought Techno dipped.


End file.
